


魔 人 车

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, VD, 我流设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 短小的一发，肉不香，就这样了





	魔 人 车

**Author's Note:**

> 当 Vergil的舌头从那个不断流出淫水的地方拿出来之后，被迫臣服在下面的Dante为此发出了悲鸣般的呜咽，空气中两股Alpha的信息素撞在一起让他的内心去要征服对方的同时又想被对方征服。  
> “你应该知道怎么做。”  
> 兄长魔人化的声音听起来失真到有点恐怖，大脑中仅剩的理智让他们中间晚出生几分钟的那个最终做出了选择，他撅着屁股将臀肉掰的更开一些，露出湿乎乎后穴，粉嫩肠肉随着他的动作推挤出更多的汁液。  
> “请。”

“我说过了，Qliphoth上寄生的玩意太多，你不该随便去砍上面的东西。” Vergil站在距离Dante的地方，完全无视受害者指责的目光。  
这没有什么用，两个年轻半魔也没有想到砍掉那棵巨大盆栽之后，上面的寄生植物竟然会为了继续生存下去变成类似猪笼草和食人花的结合体，开始蛰伏捕获周围的所有的生物，令他们失去神智之后散发出发情期Omega的味道，从而吸引更多更强大的Alpha前往掉落陷阱，等待他们的结局是一起被消化掉。  
“有问题就打烂它，家训一向如此。”Dante挠了挠下巴，就像刚才那个被劈头盖脸浇了一脸奇怪汁液的人不是他一样，但是他不得不承认，这些黏答答的玩意确实改变了什么。  
刚才从后穴流出来的那股暖流有点要命，Dante砸了砸舌头，至少他没有第一时间把裤子脱下来确认那是什么玩意已经算他能忍耐的极限了，温热的液体已经渗透了他的内裤，甚至沿着布制的裤子的纹路朝着别的地方进发。  
“想点办法啊，老哥。不然……”接下来Dante闭上了嘴，他的手指已经把银白短发撰的死紧，原因很简单，更多的体液溢出已经彻彻底底的帮他完成了润滑准备，现在的他就像回到婴幼儿时期那种尿失禁的状态，当务之急是自己找一张尿不湿帮他接住那些该死的Omega液体不要弄得到处都是，或者跟他哥干一次，也许这样能解决问题。  
魔界当然没有尿不湿，他很清楚这一点，现在唯一的希望是Vergil现在能大发慈悲跟自己干一炮——如果他还记得昨天他们俩才干了两个小时的架之后又纠缠做到筋疲力尽。  
爽是真的爽， Vergil的信息素和性器一起侵入体内，火热的肠道立即缠绕了上来，刚才已经消耗到差不多的精力让自己根本没办法抗拒这种进攻方式，滚烫发热身体像是对老哥的最佳欢迎方式。对于Alpha来讲互相标记毫无意义，但是 Vergil非常喜欢在他的身体上留下痕迹，尽管这对恶魔而言没有任何意义，绝佳的自愈能力会帮他们把伤痕恢复到之前。  
除非他刻意的想要留下点什么。

“我知道你在想什么，”至少 Vergil脸上的表情并没有表露出不愿意，Dante甚至能在他的嘴角上找到一丝幸灾乐祸的痕迹。“但是你至少该吸取一下教训，而且这个办法不能保证能解决问题。  
“我怎么知道附近会有那种奇怪的触手，难道我就该一动不动等到你赶过来现场指导我怎么自救？”  
“我可没有这么说，但是你至少不该把那个砍爆，Dante。”Vergil轻声念着自己名字的时候莫名的让他挺受用，这多少挽回了一点恶魔猎人的不快。

他现在是唯一的受害者，总得有人来解决问题。  
“那你就呆在那里，什么都不做？”Dante站了起来，自暴自弃的开始脱掉身上的衣服，当他用脚甩掉几乎是粘在大腿上裤子时，更多信息素的味道暴露在空气中，挺翘的性器也因为假性发情硬的发疼。  
几乎就在这个时刻， Vergil的信息就缠绕了过来，年轻的那位Alpha几乎因为这如果刀割般的强硬信息素刺激到差点腿软，从来没有什么反应的生殖腔现在迫切的需要一个足够强大的结在充实占有，早就做好准备的后穴近乎失禁般的往外涌着热液。  
  
一个足够香甜美味的Dante，这就已经足够了。  
普通的人类的精液也许解决不了这个该死的发情期，但是足够强大的恶魔也许可以覆盖过那些奇怪的效果。Vergil的手指从肠道里面抽了出来魔人化之后的指节上闪闪亮亮的体液带着Dante特有的香甜气息，这让他忍不住想用舌头再品尝了一遍。蓝色的恶魔的舌头上面带着尖刺，他舔过弟弟的臀缝时，他明显注意到他兄弟那个精神到不行的老二为此兴奋的喷出了更多的前液，但是他还是需要更多的确认信息。  
像所有的Alpha一样，他们的后穴已经退化到根本不适应交配的地步，但是那些奇怪的汁液暂时性的改变了这个恶魔的生殖特性，里面又软又滑，湿液泛滥的欢迎着 Vergil的舌头，特别是当他的舌尖扫过那个几乎无用的生殖小口时，Dante几乎是颤抖着射出了今天的第一次精液。  
当 Vergil的舌头从那个不断流出淫水的地方拿出来之后，被迫臣服在下面的Dante为此发出了悲鸣般的呜咽，空气中两股Alpha的信息素撞在一起让他的内心去要征服对方的同时又想被对方征服。  
“你应该知道怎么做。”  
兄长魔人化的声音听起来失真到有点恐怖，大脑中仅剩的理智让他们中间晚出生几分钟的那个最终做出了选择，他撅着屁股将臀肉掰的更开一些，露出湿乎乎后穴，粉嫩肠肉随着他的动作推挤出更多的汁液。  
“请。”  
  
魔人的老二到底有多大，Dante已经用同样魔人化的身体体会过无数次了。但是并不知道他被改变Omega体制是怎么做到以人类的身体吞下那个玩意， Vergil的阴茎几乎是一插到底，尖锐鳞片从细嫩肠道刮过去的感觉实在是让他无法忽视，肥厚龟头再次接触到生殖口的触感几乎让他的腰立刻就软掉，要不是那双手掐着腰部，说不定这会他已经上半身彻底瘫软趴在地上。  
“动一动啊， Vergil。”Dante闷哼着从自己的手臂中挤出声音，有气无力的声音轻挠着 Vergil的心尖。  
如果在二十多年前，他可能不会这么温柔，两个年轻且又顽固的Alpha除了能用武力让对方服从彼此之外并没有更多的办法，最后一刻的温情之后竟然是数年离别，想到这里蓝色恶魔那张堪称恐怖的脸上竟然露出一丝丝无奈，斟酌再三之后拉起Dante的双手，用一种对恶魔来讲算得上是谨小慎微的动作开始攻城略地。

连接他们的地方还不断的流淌着湿液，Vergil对Omega的神奇生理特性并没有什么兴趣，但是能流出那么多体液这也让他分心考虑了会Dante会不会让脱水这种对他们不切实际的问题。从背后插入姿势倒是对于现在的Dante并没有什么负担，被悬空的性器刚刚射过，魔人化的阴茎一次又一次的精准撞在那道温暖的小口上。他早被搞的就说不出什么话了，Alpha之间的性爱无非是两个雄性之间的攻城略地，但是他确实没有想到过自己能因为那个神奇汁液被搞成这样，光靠后面就让他射出来。脑子所有的想法都被 Vergil那根老二搅成浆糊，嘴里咿咿呀呀的胡乱叫着什么东西压根连他自己都不知道，只有被撞得汁水横飞的后穴啪啪作响能让他觉得好像还是有那么一点点羞耻。  
Vergil在里面来回没有几次，Dante就又被插硬了，紧实圆润的臀肉承受着来自兄长的撞击，环状肌肉紧含着那根壮硕的过头的性器，被紧致包裹的老二在生殖口上占领了一席之地，那里流出来的热液淋浇在龟头上带来的舒爽让蓝色恶魔的指节发紧，用一种几乎快要掐断Dante手臂的力道控制的性爱的节奏，直到他的结在生殖口里彻底的涨大，将自己的精液锁死在里面。  
Dante也快到了，一波一波的精液浇灌在生殖口里，这让他在整个过程连一点呻吟都挤不出来，比他大几分钟出生的Vergil恢复了人类的姿态，一边和他接吻一边用手箍在他的性器根部，很快他也在兄弟的手里成了结，彻底的达到了高潮。

 

 

 

END

 

事实上我觉得但丁应该魔人化就能解决这个问题【你？】


End file.
